ehhwfandomcom-20200213-history
E.H.H.W Projects
'EHHW PROJECTS' These are some of the projects that E.H.H.W has been developing, most of the information is classified, so if you want to know, its simple, achieve the sub-rank of scientist and you will get the details. But please, if you have any projects, and you are part of E.H.H.W (very serious about this!) share them here, but as head scientist, i must know what they are about, any unortherised projects will be shut down, and punishment will follow, i mean it >=( (evil frown face) 'PROJECT:CRYONO MK1' PROJECT:FAIL CAUSE OF FAILURE: TEST EXPLOSION AND SUBJECT DEATH OF AGE. OTHER INFORMATION CLASSIFIED 'PROJECT:CRYONO MK2' PROJECT:FAIL CAUSE OF FAILURE: TRATOR OTHER INFORMATION CLASSIFIED 'PROJECT:CRYONO MK3' PROJECT: SUCSESS INFORMATION CLASSIFIED 'PROJECT:CRYONO MAG' PROJECT: SUCSESS USE: TESTING AND FACILITY GUARD WARNING!: looks like MAG Agent: Gesalt, part of his DNA is from him, SO DON'T SHOOT! OTHER INFORMATION CLASSIFIED 'PROJECT:RED RUBY' PROJECT: SUCSESS USE: GIVE DR. ANDERSON (BLAZE) HIS POWERS. OTHER INFORMATION CLASSIFIED PICTURE OF RESULT BELOW: 'PROJECT: SUPER SOLDIER' PROJECT:FAIL CAUSE: A.A.H.W THEFT, PLANS STOLEN. OTHER INFORMATION CLASSIFIED Project Z-Gasification Project:Success Use: Premtive Normifulcation Strikes Other Information Classified 'PROJECT:DEAMON RESURECTION' Project:????????? Use: To bring back person from the dead, but will take user to their death, A.K.A: a life for a life. Outcome: Unknown, un-usable by everyone, will possibly end the world.Also can be a ressurection for the dead demons (as the name suggests) but will need a blood of another demon and a Demon Ritualist (like one of yumori's sisters Rune) 'PROJECT: T.A.R.L 3000 a.k.a The Automatic Rocket Launcher 3000' Project Status:Succesful Creator:Nicolas Sage Made in: November 17 2012 Released in: 4/25/2013 Use:For killing people in a messy way if you dont like the old school 'PROJECT: XARY-09' Project status:Testing Creator:DJ Anderson Made on:??/??/???? Use: A new version of xery-08, this one, with the same programing as Cryono MK3. Failsafe: If malfunction or betrayal occur's, xery-09's energy core will shut down, thus ending any danger to the agency's and the public. 'PROJECT: CERVICAL' Project status: In use/Testing Creator:DJ Anderson, Using old plan's salvaged from the overseer's old base. Made on: ??/??/???? Use: providing more protection and firepower to our unit's, currently being used by Cryono MK3, it also has some upgrade's, such as allowing unit's to choose any weapon they want and being able to use it, most of the armour is upgraded version's of xero and omega's cervical armour. 'PROJECT: NEXUS V2' Project status: In use Creator: DJ Anderson, Alec Alester Anderson and a few rouge A.T.P Enginer's. Made on: 7/1/2013 Use: Using plans brought to us by rouge A.T.P Enginer's, we have made a cloning machine to copy agents and such from A.A.H.W using DNA strands also brought to us by the enginer's, we have remade the nexus arena for use by us to train our unit's, it will also be used as a firing range to test out my new weapons, so beware, we can bring you back from the dead, but try to stay alive, ok. 'Project: Lazirus V2' Projet status: In Progress Creator:??? Made on: ??/??/???? Use: One perpose, one use, to bring back Hank J. Wimbolton from the dead, based off of DJ's favorate game Mass Effect, Lazirus will bring back hank, and give him his old self back, so if he chooses to do so, he will be able to go into society and live a normal life, with the powers he has already at his disposal. Project:Anaconda Tank Project Status:In Progress Creator:Sageian Works (aka Nico's company) Getting released on:TBA Use:To blow up idiots that try to kill us with a Machinegun Explosive Cannons. Description:The Anaconda Tank,is a vehicle that allows us to blow people to death,the parts are the most expensive.The disadvantage of the tank is its weak armor,if they spend all of the funds,Nico will likely be broke. 'PROJECT: MINE BLOCK' Project Status: N/A, Status Unknown, Project: M.B is a personal project of DJ's Creator: DJ Released on: ??/??/???? Use: Impossible to know, not even the Higher Ups know what its for. Description: Completely unknown, if you try to ask DJ, he will say nothing and walk away, all files are Classified to everyone, if you try to access them, you will get a virus that will destroy any memory of the project. 'PROJECT: 15 YEAR RESSURECTION' Project Status: Same as Project M.B Creator: DJ Released on: ??/??/???? Use: Same As Project M.B Descripton: Again, same as Project M.B 'PR073CT: CL0N1N6' Status: In Progress Creator: DJ Released: 07/08/2013 Use: Cloning of our Troops Description: This is so we can get on top of our enemys cloning process, they are now cloning their mag agents, so we have to clone our lower class units, anyone thats past the level of Enginer will only have one clone, and you will work with them, they will be your own team mate, however, everyone else that is not a Enginer, Soldat, Commander, Scientist, Deamon or Legend (you are like another Hank or DJ) will be tested to see if you are strong enough to be cloned. Category:Blog posts